Dancing With My Enemy
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: A one-shot telling the events of the tango shared between Sly and Neyla, told from Neyla's point of view.


_**Well guys, here it is, my first one-shot attempt. I wrote it this morning. I got the idea after playing Sly 2 again. I couldn't help but notice the undercurrent displayed while Sly and Neyla danced and thought it would make an interesting short piece. **_

I remember the evening vividly. As I casually stood there among the many guests in the ballroom of Rajan's palace, I couldn't help but think how impressed I was with this tiger. He'd worked hard to get where he was as in life as a secret criminal, and it was definitely something to be proud of, in my eyes anyway. Though his reasons for this party were a little unorthodox, it was an extravagant celebration nonetheless.

I looked around at all the other debutante guests and wondered if my formal wear was up to par. No other girl in the ballroom was showing as much skin as I was. Not even Old Ironsides. But I always was one to take daring risks. From my style of clothing to my wicked mission in life.

I was quite proud of the elaborate façade I had created. No one had any idea that I was planning to team up with that flightless bird Arpeggio, and use the coveted Clockwerk parts to transform myself into an all powerful and immortal being. They all actually believed that I was Carmelita's little Constable, working as a cop to take down the very kind of people that I admired and surpassed in malevolent aspirations and abilities.

Needless to say, I was pretty satisfied with my underhanded plan.

I looked over to see Old Ironsides, carefully observing among the crowd of party guests. As tough and ambitious as she was, she let her obsession with catching that Cooper get the best of her. It was so humorous to me how single-mindedly fanatical she was with capturing this master thief. Still, I had to admit, she was a trustworthy officer, always true to her word. She took her job very seriously.

Unfortunately for her and the rest of Interpol, I was about to betray them all.

The situation was complicated, to say the least. I hadn't really intended to deceive everyone I 'allied' up with, but in the end, I had a greater purpose to fulfill. And sometimes, to get what you want in life, you gotta trick a few fools and stab a few backs. Evil? Yes. Incredibly so. But it had been my own clandestine desire ever since I learned about Clockwerk's immortality that was fueled by jealousy and hate. Along the way, I suppose I became filled with jealousy and hate myself, an inevitable way of ultimately sealing my fate.

I always wondered what path I might've taken if I had truly been good like Carmelita. Where would I have gone and what could I have accomplished if I had chosen to truly fight against my evil nature? Well I couldn't let those kind of thoughts cloud my determination now. I shook my head, breaking free of my deep thoughts, and my sleek black hair whipped about, resting against my bare back. The beads in my hairpiece dangled slightly as I scanned the area. My striped lavender tail whipped about behind me as I remained alert and focused.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw Carmelita, looking around gruffly, as if she was expecting the worst. Always on edge when she was on the job, she had the most threatening look on her face. She really needed to loosen up just the slightest. _Does she have any idea how many years all the scowling and frowning she's been doing has added to her young face?_ I wondered to myself. _Poor thing._

I laughed quietly to myself, remembering that aging is something I would never have to worry about again.

"Constable Neyla," came a velvet male voice. "You look lovely this evening."

My fierce green eyes snapped over to the gentleman addressing me.

Standing in front of me was a lean masked stranger, wearing a rather stylish tuxedo. He had a gleam in his warm brown eyes that I couldn't help but feel was intensely familiar.

Trying to act presentable to the guy I didn't recognize, I crossed my arms and casually turned my head to one side, giving an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," I said in a courteous tone. "Do I know you?"

The charming raccoon gave me a smile that almost looked seductive in a way. "I used to chase after you back in Paris."

My eyebrows knitted together as I pieced together what he was saying. "Paris?" Then I realized who he was and my eyes grew wide. "Sly Cooper?"

He wiggled his eyebrows as he continued to smile suavely at me.

I smiled, impressed with his simple but illusory disguise. So, I wasn't the only one here who had a hidden agenda. He was up to something, I could tell. Playing it cool, I asked, "You aren't by any chance here to turn yourself in? Old Ironsides would fall out of her dress."

The look on his face told me that my statement was probably one of his own hidden desires. Verifying my speculation, his masked face broke out into a grin. "As good as that sounds," he said as he extended his hand to me, "how 'bout a dance first?"

My eyes lit up and I involuntarily batted my eyelashes at his divine request. I gently took his hand and smiled. "Enchante."

When the tango music began to play, Cooper led me to the center of the dance floor. As he snaked one arm around my back and grasped my other hand in dance stance, I couldn't help but feel a tingle run up my spine.

We stepped to the gentle 8-count, and I could already tell by the way he confidently led that he was no amateur. He certainly knew what he was doing. Only in a situation like this would I ever let a male take control. We performed an expert corrida before he pulled me into a graceful calesita.

As we danced, I was enjoying being this close to him. I hadn't felt the warm touch of a male in a long time. While it didn't bother me, being a loner, as I was an immensely tough and independent individual, it was still nice to be in another's arms, especially Sly Cooper's. He had a charm that could not be ignored, and his skills on the dance floor were…so sensual.

As we stepped and spun to the music in sinuous circles, I couldn't help but notice that his gaze would at times fall on someone other than me. I followed his gaze to see none other than Carmelita Fox. She was watching us dance. I could tell through her fierce expression that she was equally impressed with Cooper's skills, though she probably had no idea it was actually him.

As he gently pulled me into a barrida, I slowly looked back up at him. At that point I was beginning to catch on. "Are you using me to get at Old Ironsides?" I asked.

He smiled down at me, his deep brown eyes captivating me for a split second. "Yes I am," he spoke smoothly. "Do you mind?"

I frowned, but not really at him particularly. SLight disappointment clouded my eyes. Slowly, I shook my head. "Not at all," I answered faintly, before returning my attention back to the steps.

We didn't speak much for the remainder of the dance. I listened to the enthralling violin create the lovely melody. At one moment during the dance, I took the risk of resting my head gently upon his chest. I could hear him chuckle softly and pulled me closer to him. His masculine scent, his deep even breathing, his seductive smile, the confident air he possessed, the way he took control, these qualities were all starting to mesmerize me. If only for a moment.

We performed a crusada and I was brought back to the present. No. I had to stop myself. I couldn't think of Sly Cooper that way. We had no hope of ever being more than allies. And soon, we couldn't even be that. We would be sworn enemies. And he'd be trying to stop me from reviving his former foe. But he wouldn't have a prayer.

I suddenly felt, dare I say, rueful in a way. I felt conflicted, knowing that I was going to betray such an alluring, attractive gentleman.

In another world, we would make a great team. After all, he _was_ halfway bad, in a way. If only he could go the entire distance…

I remebered the last thing he'd said to me back in Paris, recalled the mischievious look on his face when he said, "Oh, we are _absolutely_ going to work well together."

Yes... If only that were a possibility.

But it wasn't, and I knew this full well. I sighed and decided that the most appropriate thing I could do was not put any true emotion into this. After all, he was only dancing with me to capture the attention of the girl he was actually after. Though I said I didn't mind, I did in a way. Part of me wished that he'd asked to dance with me simply because he wanted to. He'd said I looked lovely tonight, but was it just a tactic to lure me into a dance?

At once, he dipped me low, and our noses touched. My breathing slowed as he leaned down, staring into my eyes. Our lips had never been closer. The look in his own eyes made me believe he wanted to close the immeasurable distance between them, to lock them gently with mine, to share one small intimate moment with the mysterious girl he couldn't deny he had something in common with. But I looked away as the dance finished.

No, I kept telling myself. It was forbidden. Any form of affection from a guy like him was…criminal…even for a girl like me. Off limits and that was how it would stay.

I thoroughly enjoyed the last of the boleos and ganchos we performed together however, and only wished the music had continued on a little longer.

But all too soon, the clock struck midnight, and my night as Cinderella had come to an end.

He released me and we stood facing each other and I smiled through the conflicted emotions I was experiencing. Keeping them hidden, something I did very well, I bowed my head politely and said, "Thank you. That was delightful."

He smiled back at me suavely. "Thank _you_, Constable Neyla. After all, it takes two to tango."

"Yes, and three is _always_ a crowd," I noted.

Right on cue, Old Ironsides came to join us on the dance floor, and Cooper's gaze turned to her and her curves.

She looked at me with that unavoidable harsh look in her eyes. "Neyla," she spoke up, turning to gesture to Cooper. "Your friend here is quite an accomplished dancer."

I laughed softly as I looked back at the sophisticated raccoon. "I tried to make him look good."

He smiled back, but Carmelita, never being one to take things lightly, scowled at me. "Please Neyla," she spat in a condescending tone. "His skills _far_ surpass _you_."

I internally rolled my eyes, but I felt it was time to let the feisty vixen have a turn. It was undeniable, the way his eyes secretly explored her vulpine beauty. She was the girl Cooper was after anyways. Not me. And though it stung a little, I couldn't let it get to me at this point.

He held his hands behind his back in a poised stance. "Perhaps later, you and I might share a dance, Miss…?" he prompted the fox elegantly.

"Ms. Fox," she said, almost sounding defensive for some reason. Then her tone lightened as she batted her eyelashes and ran one hand flirtatiously through her hair. "Carmelita Fox. And…I accept."

_Of course you do. _

I shrugged and pivoted, disappearing back into the crowd to maintain my cover. Keeping my main goal and priorities in order, I returned my focus to the mission at hand. I had a few robotic owl parts to retrieve. Still, it was an enjoyable experience while it lasted…dancing with my enemy.

_**Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! And please review if you would like. :)**_


End file.
